The Wish That Formed a Family
by Violet Voltori
Summary: What happens when two wishes change two people's lives? Well Harry and Hermione are about to find out. Takes place the summer before second year. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Harry James Potter waved goodbye to his friends. He just finished his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked thought the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Then he went to his aunt and uncle.

Vernon snapped "Hurry up boy. We don't have all day to wait for freaks like you."

Harry put his stuff in the car and got in. When they got home Vernon ordered "Boy go to your cupboard and stay there."

Harry said "You moved me to Dudley's second bedroom last year."

Vernon snapped "Don't talk back boy."

Then Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and shoved him in the cupboard. Then he locked the door.

Inside the cupboard Harry rubbed his head and got up off the floor.

Then he asked "Uncle Vernon can I have dinner?"

Vernon opened the cupboard door and hit Harry. Then he said "No you worthless little freak."

Then Vernon shut and locked the door again.

Harry sat on his bed and said "I wish I had a family that loved me."

Then a bright light flashed and Harry disappeared.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her friends, Hermione looked for her parents. When she didn't see them she became worried.

Then a police officer came up to her and asked "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione said "Yes."

"I'm sorry but your parents got into a car crash and they didn't survive."

Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her parents are dead.

She asked "C C Can I go home and what's going to happen to me now?"

"You can stay at your house tonight and we will talk about what to do tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and got in the police car. When they got to Hermione's house they went inside. Hermione went to her room. When she got there she got a picture of her parents. She got into her bed and hugged the picture close to her chest.

Then she whispered "I wish I could have a new family."

Then a bright light flashed and Hermione disappeared.

Author's note

What do you think?

What do you think happened to Harry and Hermione?

R and R


	2. Arival

Arrival

Harry woke up. He saw a blue sky with white clouds. Harry thought _I'm not in my cupboard. Where am I?_ He stood up and looked at his body. He gasped in shock. He was a lion! A yellow and brown lion. He looked around and tried to find out where hi is. He saw lots of grass and trees. He thought_ I'm dreaming. Soon I will wake up in my cupboard._ Then Harry ran head first into a tree, trying to wake himself up.

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked around. She recognized the area from a book she read. How did she get in the Africa savanna? She was in her room last night. She walked to a near by watering hole and looked at her reflection. She saw a cream colored lion cub staring back at her. She thought _I'm a lion! How did that happen?_ Then she saw another cub who was running into a tree again and again.

She walked over to him and asked "Why do you keep running into the tree?"

* * *

Harry kept running into the tree. He wanted to wake up from this dream. Then he heard a fumiler voice.

He asked "Mione is that you?"

The other cub nodded and asked "Harry?"

Harry nodded and asked "Where are we?"

Hermione said "We are in African savanna. How was your summer so far?"

"Not too bad. The Durslys were not happy to see me. My Uncle hit me a little then he locked me in my cu room. How was yours?"

"My p p parents died in a car crash."

If the situation wasn't sad Harry would have laughed at the irony of Hermione's statement.

He said "Sorry about your parents Mione."

She said "It's ok. Now lets go find someone to help us because we won't survive long if we don't get food. Plus we don't know how to get food."

Harry nodded. Then they walked around looking for someone to help them.

**Author's note**

What should happen next?

Who should they meet?

What should their lion names be?


	3. Anamal's can do magic?

Harry and Hermione walked around the savanna. Then they stopped by a tree.

"Are you lost."said a voice above them.

Harry looked up and saw a monkey.

Then he said "Kind of we are not from here and we are not lions."

Then Harry explained how he got here.

The baboon asked "What are your names?"

Hermione said "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry said "I'm Harry Potter."

The baboon's eyes widened at Harry's name. Harry thought_ great even animals know my name. _

The baboon said "I'm Rafiki and I think I know how you got here."

Harry asked "How?

Rafiki said "Magic."

Hermione asked "You know about magic?"

Rafiki nodded. Then he jumped down from the tree and got his walking stick.

He pointed it in the air and said "Lumos." The end of the stick lit up.

Then he said "Nox." The light went out.

Harry and Hermione stared at Rafiki and asked "How can you do magic?"

Rafiki said "I went to the MAA."

Harry said "What's that mean?"

"Magical Animal Academy."

"Can you summon us some food?"

"No. You can't use magic for everything and you need to learn how to hunt like a lion. If I do it for you you will not learn anything."

"You sound like Mione."

Hermione slapped the back of Harry's head with her paw.

Harry said "Ow sorry Mione. So Rifiki how do we learn how to hunt?"

Rifiki said "I have friends that will teach you. Follow me."

The two lions followed Rifiki hoping to get food.

Arthor's Note

When should this take place in The Lion King?

Should Harry and Hermione go to MAA or should Rifiki teach them magic?

If they go to MAA who should they meet?

Should a dark wizard kid become a lion too?

If so who?

What should Harry and Hermione's lion names be?

Who should be Harry and Hermione's families?

Rifiki will be a teacher to Harry and Hermione. I plan on them having fake names so they can get a new start. This story will not be a HxSimba or HRxNala. It might be a HxHr or something. The wizards will find them latter. R and R.


End file.
